Alive or Not
by AnimeWalrus
Summary: Three months after Lisanna came back from Edolas most of the guild members ignored Lucy and when she went on a dangerous mission Lucy got kidnapped, after the guild members searched desperatly for her the only thing they found was a pool of blood which belonged to Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm this is my first story so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes english is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: A.W. (AnimeWalrus) does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

***Natsu's POV***

I was sitting at the bar, still happy about Lisanna's return, everything seemed to be normal if you count a guy removing his shirt, tables being

thrown across the room, cats talking and flying at the backround normal, then yes it is normal us being Fairy Tail after all, but something seems

missing...

Oh yeah where's Lu- my thoughts where cut off when something hard and cold hit the back of my head... Gray!

"What was that for ice princess!" I yelled at Gray

"Awww, did I hurt flamethrower's none existent brain?" Gray teased

An angry tic mark appeared on my forehead as I ran towards him and started punching him, constantly yelling insults towards him. We continued fighting live this causing half of the guild members to join us within two minutes beating the record of three minutes **(A.N.: Yes, Natsu was keeping track of it.)**.

Yup everything seemed normal.

***3rd person POV***

The Fairy Tail members didn't notice Loke, one of Lucy's spirits, walk inside the guild with an injured arm until someone yelled "What happened?!" stuttering, Loke answered, "S-somebody help her, somebody help L-lucy...) after Loke finished hi sentence he disappeared going back to the spirit world, the only thing left where he was standing were Lucy's keys soaked in blood.

* * *

**Author's note: Loke went back to the Spirit world to rest because his magic ran out and he walked/ran a long distance.**

**Anyway did you enjoy my story? Please review, you can give me some tips to help me with my story and stuff if you want.**

**A.W. is out... Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back!**

**Sorry for the wait, I forgot to say this on my previous chapter but I only update on weekends once a week.**

**I present you Chapter 2 of Alive or Not**

**Author's note: Lucy was on a mission when she was attacked**

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

It has been a long time since I've been on a mission with Team Natsu, just thinking about them brings tears to my I eyes, no I must be strong I have to stop crying all the time.

It has been almost three months since most of the guild members ignored and stopped talking to me, the only people that talked to me were Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master, the exceeds and a few short conversations from Erza.

*3rd Person POV*

While Lucy was in deep thought she didn't notice a shadow creep up to her, knocked her out and tied her with a rope then slowly dragged her into well hidden building only leaving behind a piece of paper, written on it was: Please find a group of mages and criminals that has been kidnapping teens and uses them as slaves 'REWARD 300,000 J.'.

*Lucy's POV* 10:00 am

I groaned as I slowly regained consiousness, looking around I found myself in a dark room I tried standing up but both my hand and feet were tied with rope, I clutched my head suddenly feeling pain coming from it, I tried grabbing my keysbut it wasn't on my belt I looked around desperatly looking for it, "Looking for these?" I heard a voice from the direction of the door, I turned around to see a man holding my keys and swinging them around, "Give them back!" I yelled which made him smirk "What made you think I would do that, girlie?" he asked "You should be the one following the orders or do you want to be punished?" he continued in a mocking voice. I have to think of a way to escape or it would be too late.

* * *

**Author's note: The group that kidnaps teens uses a spell that will make them follow orders, Lucy got this information from the Mayor.**

**Please review I feel bad when I don't get much rewies but you don't have to.**

**If I don't update this story for some time I might be: **

**Busy for school**

**Procastinating**

**Don't have any new chapters**

**computer problems or**

**Personal problems**

**Read The writing on the wall Nalu i think and Smokin hot gajeelxlevy. They are both awesome.**

**A.W. is out...Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3!

Hi** guys, I'm back!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, please don't come to my house and beat me up! T_T**

**It might take me a while to upload another chapter after this, but here is the new chapter! :D You can calm your T*ts now.**

* * *

*Still Lucy's P.O.V*

As I positioned myself to kick him **(A.N: Just think of a way for Lucy to do that with her feet tied.)** he asked me, "What are you doing, girly?" "Escaping." I answered, but before he can responed I kicked him with all my might and when my feet hit his jewels he yelled, "Fu**!" then he dropped into his knees while losing grip on my keys, right after I got my keys I summoned Loke and asked him to knock the guy out after that we ran out of the building and into the forest.

As Loke and I ran we heard more than ten sets of foot steps right behind us I guess they heard that guy's scream. We were in the middle of the forest when we got surrounded there were thirteen people, nine of them are mages, and the rest are either good at weapons or hand to hand combat, "This is going to take a while." I sighed.

It took us around ten minutes to take them all out, we got some cuts, bruises and more than half of my magic energy was drained "Well, that was tough." I groaned loudly "You shouldn't drop your guard, girly." I heard a voice behind me I turned around and saw the guy Loke knocked out earlier, not good I'm tired and my magic is almost out, but at least Loke is still here so we can still fight, it won't be that hard right?

Nope, this person has skills, we were losing the moment we started fighting apperantly he can nullify magic by half so the damage we're causing is only half we are extremely tired I've only landed a few kicks and punches on him mean while he is all relaxed and stuff "Are you tired fairly, how about I help you take an eternal rest?" He asked while smirking, I think he was about to end this fight by killing me (**You don't say!**), but I don't want to die here, I at least want my celestial spirits to find a good master before I die, " Loke," I said "go back to Fairy tail." "Wait, what?" Loke asked confused, "I said go to Fairy Tail and try to get some help, and take this." I answered while giving him my keys, "But, Lucy you won't be able to survive without us!" Loke started yelling "I can handle it I've been training remember I can hold my ground long enough for you help get some help from Fairy tail." I said **(Lucy is kind of lying when she said that because it takes more than 2 hours to go back to Fairy tail at their current destination and I don't think she can hold up that long.) **before Loke could argue back I yelled, "Just go and follow my orders!" Loke looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, hesitating he ran, while I turned around to face my enemy I hear him say in a mocking voice, "Trying to get some help? I doubt they would reach you fast enough to even see you breathing." "I know that already." I whispered before attacking him.

* * *

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Question: Have you guys seen chapter 334 of Fairy tail? **

**Right after I finished it I wanted to go to my corner of emotions, curl up in a ball and cry.**

**A.W. is out Peace!**

**p.s it might take me a long time to update again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything this summer, I've gone on trips with my family and our friends, and I am also procrastinating sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs that will appear later.**

**Any ways here's the chapter :D**

* * *

***Lucy's Point of view***

As we fought more wounds appeared on my body compared to him he only has a few scratches, but I was completely exhausted I feel like I can pass out any minute now, "I think It's time for me to end this fight." he sighed as he took out his sword and disappeared, I looked around trying to find him then suddenly I feel great pain coming from my back and seeing a sword coming out of my stomach, "Wha-" I tried to say something but was cut off by the taste of my own blood, I could feel him pulling the sword out, I slowly fell as I lost my only support, I'm slowly losing consciousness but as I fell I thought to myself, "So this is how I'm going to die, I didn't even get to tell Natsu how much I love him..."

***Someone's POV***

I was walking around the forest gathering some wood for fire and enjoying the scenery but I suddenly smell blood, out of curiosity I looked around looking for any trace of blood and there I found a body of a lady soaked in blood, I ran towards the body dropping the wood on the way, I slowly picked her up trying not to make her wounds worse and ran to the cabin my brother and I built in the forest.

As I entered the cabin my brother stared at me then finally said while pointing at the girl, "Umm, that's not fire wood." "Fade this isn't the time for jokes, this girl needs help!" I yelled clearly pissed, "Okay, relax put her down over there." He said as he pointed on one of our beds, I walked over to the bed and gently put her down the bed, "Izzy hold her arms in place in case she hurts herself, this might hurt her….. A lot." Fade warned, I nodded. Around ten minutes later we finally closed up her wound and the wound will open up when she moves around too much, "I Think she's a really tough person, a normal person would've died by now." Fade whispered, before I could say a word we heard a groan coming from the girl "Where am I?" she asked herself not yet seeing us, she looked around spotting us she asked us, "Who are you and where am I?" **(A/N… D: ****- Lucy's face) **"Well, you see I found you in the forest covered in injuries and blood so I brought you here in our cabin that we built in the forest," I explained, "By the way my name is Izzy and my brother over there is Fade, nice to meet you." I continued while stretching out my hand for a hand shake "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, thanks for saving me." Lucy said while we shook hands.

After we acquainted we gave Lucy some soup "What were you doing in the middle of the forest anyways?" I asked "Well, I kind of ran into some trouble while I was on a mission." Lucy answered "Oh, so you're in a guild. Your guild mates must be worried about you, you should go back to your guild." Fade said in a concerned tone, "I don't think most of them even notice that I'm gone." Lucy said in a sad voice "What do you mean?" I asked "Well, I don't think I should drag you into my problems." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head "Nah, It's alright it's been quite a while since we've talked to other people." I said laughing slightly "Ok, so most of my guild mates hasn't been talking to me for three months since one of our guild members came back from 'the dead' and only a few guild members including the master talked to me and the team that I was on told me that they were going to go on missions with Lissana instead of me for a while to catch up with her, they probably think I'm weak." Lucy explained her voice getting sadder and sadder "Someone needs a hug!" Fade yelled while running up to Lucy and hugging her, then I suddenly got an idea "Why don't we train you to become stronger!" I suggested "I was thinking of the same thing." My brother agreed "Really?!" Lucy asked surprised "Yup." Fade and I said at the same time "But I have to get my keys from my guild though." Lucy explained "We can do that tomorrow you should rest." Fade suggested "But where are you guys going to sleep?" Lucy asked "Don't worry we have another bed and one of us can use the couch." I said smiling "Ok then." Lucy sighed as she walked towards the bed.

* * *

**Yay I finished chapter 4 :D**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please review if you did but I'm not forcing you to.**

**Anyways Should I make Lisanna bad or good? I made a poll about it**

**Also give me tips on how to make my story better :D**

**A.W out...PEACE!**


	5. Note

Guys this isn't a new chapter this is more like an author's note.

I'm here to tell you that I put up a poll on my profile about "Should Lisanna be bad or not" so please if you want lisanna to be either of those please vote.

I'm also thinking about making a story just like this but a Fade and Lucy pairing.

A.W out...PEACE!


End file.
